La Destinée Maudite
by SweetPsychopath
Summary: Stiles et Derek vont vivre bien des choses après une de leur dispute. En co-écriture avec: Erika Keysie, Kitsune Aquatik, Arm des McD Une idée de: Erika Keysie (Tome 1)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles entra dans le loft de Derek avec perte et fracas, tremblant nerveusement après la dispute de la veille le plus jeune se demandait ce que Derek lui réservait. Il fut donc surpris de voir Derek en costume de cérémonie.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que... ? S'étonna Stiles, fixant Derek dans ce costume qui semblait hors de prix vu la coupe parfaite, et qui le mettait vraiment en valeur.

Derek ne lui répondit pas se contentant de le regarder de bas en haut, et partit chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Stiles l'observa, étonné, quitter la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir, toujours en silence, une housse dans la main. Le loup lança la house au plus jeune qui la rattrapa de justesse. Derek ordonna à l'hyperactif de filer à la salle de bains et de revêtir ce que la housse contenait sans poser de questions.

La voix grondante de Derek lui fit assez peur pour qu'il s'exécute sans souffler mot, allant rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il ouvrit alors la house et découvrit un magnifique costume plus cher encore que celui de son amant. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa les vêtements avant de se déshabiller pour se vêtir de ce costume, tout en se demandant quel était-ce foutu bordel. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir et un peu de parfum, Stiles sortit de la salle d'eau, observé par Derek qui dévorait le jeune du regard. L'humain se tortilla légèrement sous le regard brûlant du loup, passant sa main sur sa nuque avec gêne, avant de demander quelque chose mais Derek le coupa.

-Arrêtes avec tes questions, Stiles, et suis-moi, lui lança Derek en réponse.

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Stiles, s'énerva le loup en se frottant les yeux, fais-moi confiance... S'il te plaît.

Stiles le regarda puis comprit que son loup était sérieux alors il lui prit la main et le suivit. Derek les dirigea vers le ponton derrière le manoir.

Il lui ordonna de mettre un bandeau autour des yeux et le plus jeune s'exécuta avec appréhension.

-Derek, c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda nerveusement le plus jeune, la voix tremblante.

Dans la tête de Stiles, c'était l'apocalypse, il se dit que si Derek aurait voulu casser, il ne lui aurait pas dit de mettre ce costume.

-Rien laisse toi faire, soit sage pour une fois, lui susurra-t-il.

-Mais je suis tout le temps sage Sourwolf! Explique-moi stp, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises...

-Tu étais sage hier ? Rétorqua le lycanthrope

-Mais euh, ce n'était pas ma faute ! C'était Peter et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi façon.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles tourna la tête vers la vitre, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Arrivé à bon port, Derek aida Stiles à sortir de la voiture puisque ses yeux étaient toujours bandés.

-Derek, enlève-moi ce bandeau tout de suite où tu peux dire adieu à ce que je voulais faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

-Oh oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu 100 fois pire que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Tu n'es pas drôle... Stp mon Derek d'amour que j'aime !

-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi, Stiles, je ne suis pas si stupide, contra le loup, alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse-toi faire.

-Laisse toi faire, laisse toi faire. Tu en as des bonnes, je ne vois rien !

-Raison de plus pour te laisser, faire et me faire confiance, rétorqua le loup presque avec agacement.

-À quoi ça sert que je te fasse confiance, si cela ne va pas dans les deux sens, cria presque Stiles

-Ça va dans les deux sens, se contenta d'assurer Derek, parce que c'était la vérité

-Alors si c'est la vérité, dis-moi pourquoi hier, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Tu crois plus ton oncle que ton petit copain, j'en peux plus Derek !

-Tu penses vraiment que je fais confiance à Peter ? Peter ? Sérieusement, Stiles ? Soupira Derek, lassé de cette discussion.

-Je sais plus quoi penser Derek, je sais plus si tu veux encore de moi, si tu as plus confiance en ton oncle que moi. Et surtout, je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis. J'ai mal Derek, tu comprends ?

Derek soupira longuement, parce qu'il n'avait pas compris que Stiles doutait autant, il avait su qu'il doutait, mais à ce point...

Il espérait qu'avec sa surprise, ses doutes s'envoleraient. Mais avant toute chose, il prit celui-ci dans ses bras pour essayer de rassurer son compagnon.

Mais Stiles se mit à pleurer ne sachant pas bien pourquoi. Derek se sentit désemparé, il avait mal au fond de lui. Et si c'était de sa faute. Il n'osa plus toucher l'humain, et même, il tenta de reculer. Mais la main de Stiles lui saisit avant qu'il fasse le moindre pas.

-Ne me quittes pas stp, je n'y survivrai pas

-Je ne veux pas te quitter au contraire, lui répondit Derek.

-Bah alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as mis ce foutu bandeau ?

-Retire-le et tu verras par toi-même, mais avant sache que même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de te le dire, je t'aime plus que tout. Et il lui déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Der !

Stiles enleva le bandeau et resta sans rien dire tellement c'était surréaliste. Devant lui se tenaient ses amis et sa famille debout devant des bancs. Une longue allée blanche bordée de fleur menait jusqu'au père de Stiles habillé très chic lui aussi. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait.

\- Mais... Der... Babilla Stiles et il partit en courant vers l'autre sens

Derek était sous le choc. Il voulut pleurer, mais rien ne sortit, il tomba à genoux et hurla a plein poumon toute sa peine, le rejet qu'il venait de subir lui était fatal. Stiles entendit son cri et son cœur éclata en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à Derek. Il devait partir, mais la crise de panique arriva. Alors lui aussi tomba à genoux et ne trouva plus sa respiration. Son cœur s'emballait et il asphyxiait.

Derek à genoux devant leurs amis, en larmes, entendit le cœur de son (ex) compagnon battre de moins en moins vite. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre comme ça aussi. Il voulut s'élancer, mais fut retenu par son oncle. Stiles avait fui en le voyant. Peter cloua Derek au sol et se pencha vers lui.

-Où crois-tu aller mon cher neveu, laisse donc ton compagnon. Tonton va bien s'occuper de lui...

L'oncle se transforma, cria et partit achever l'humain. Mais avant il voulait le faire sien pour que son neveu souffre vraiment. Il prit donc son neveu sur son épaule et l'attacha solidement pour qu'il ne rate rien du spectacle.

Leurs familles et leurs amis ne pouvaient rien faire étant bien surveillé par un cercle de sorbier pour les loups et les sbires de Peter pour les non-créatures surnaturelles. Ils étaient impuissants face au drame qui se jouait devant eux.

Peter posa son neveu et le lia à un arbre puis avançait à pas de loup vers sa proie. Ladite proie ne bougeait plus, elle était comme morte. Sa crise de panique lui avait pompé toute son énergie. Stiles entendit juste Peter approchait en sifflotant gaiement ce qui lui fit très peur.

-Mon mignon depuis le temps que je rêve de te prendre et te voilà si faible offert à moi, quel régal.

Stiles voulut partir, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il sentit Peter sur lui et commençant à le déshabiller. L'horreur de ce qui allait suivre se peignait sur son visage ! Derek assistait impuissant à la scène, Peter commença à pénétrer Stiles et comme booster par la scène, le Lycan en entendant les cris de son compagnon sortit de sa léthargie. Sentant son loup intérieur hurler au meurtre, il se dégagea d'un coup sec et sauta sur son oncle et fit un carnage son loup avait soif de vengeance, touché à sa moitié était la pire chose pour lui et il devait faire couler du sang.

Mais Peter riposta, il s'engagea un combat où nulle ne savait qui allait l'emporter. Stiles quant à lui était comme mort de l'intérieur, un autre que son compagnon l'avait touché. Il se demander si Derek, voudrait encore de lui après ça. Pris d'une colère immense, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se lever. Il prit la première chose lui tombant sous la main et assomma Peter puis tomba au sol épuisé.

Derek attrapa Stiles avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Stiles réponds-moi stp, mon amour ?

Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de Stiles. Avant de ne se concentrer que sur lui, il se retourna en entendant rire Peter et lui arracha littéralement la gorge puis regarda tendrement Stiles, mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa toute pensée. Une aura lumineuse entourait le corps de son compagnon sans vie. Dans un dernier espoir Derek refit la même chose qu'avec Cora quitte à offrir sa vie au profit de son amour éternel. Mais il ne put approcher sa main, le corps de Stiles s'éleva avant qu'il le touche. Celui-ci se mit à briller de plus en plus, au fond de lui son loup jappait joyeusement.

D'un coup, un cri déchira la forêt. Derek vit le corps de Stiles redescendre, il se pencha sur celui-ci. Et respira mieux quand il entendit son cœur battre. Stiles papillonna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. Derek se mit à pleurer et prit dans ses bras l'homme le plus important pour lui, il lui chuchota « tout est finit mon amour ».

-Je t'aime Der, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. Désolé pour la dispute qu'on a eue hier, je ne pouvais rien te dire sinon il s'en serait pris à toi. Je t'aime tant. Der, est-ce que tu veux encore de moi après ça ? Fit Stiles en baissant les yeux

Pour réponse Derek planta lui plus enflammé des baisers sur les douces lèvres de l'humain puis l'aida à se relever et bras dessus bras dessus marchèrent jusqu'à la clairière. Mais Derek se souvenant qu'il y avait encore les sbires de Peter. Arrêta Stiles, le regarda doucement, lui caressa la joue et lui dit

-Ne bouge pas ! Puis illuminant ses yeux, il appela sa meute pour aider à boxer les culs poilus de ses connards.

-Derek arrête toi stp, je ne veux pas que t'y ailles seul. Je viens avec toi et pas de discussion !

-De toute façon, j'avais besoin de toi pour rompre le cercle de sorbier. Lui répondit-il

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne sers qu'à ça pour toi !

-Stiles, j'ai besoin de toi avec moi puis de toute façon, on se marie après tu ne peux pas partir!

-Mais mon loup grincheux, t'inquiète, tu vas me supporter encore longtemps à tes côtés. Et si pour toi ça s'était une demande en mariage, je dis non direct.

Derek apporta la tête de Peter au pied de Stiles et lui dit : « Chéri après avoir tué les potes de se connard veux-tu m'épouser ? »

-Euh... Der quand je parlais d'unique ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Mais comme il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Oh que oui, mon amour, pour toujours à toi. Aller vient on va casser du loup-garou !

-Tu es trop enthousiaste à mon goût bébé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon cœur, je suis unique. Il n'y a que moi pour avoir ce genre de réflexion. Et puis si on n'y va pas tout de suite, on ne se mariera jamais et tu ne pourras pas m'aimer comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Et Stiles planta Derek là !

\- Tu ne sais même pas tout ce qu'il va t'attendre une fois rentré, après ça, je serais le meilleur coup de ta vie !

-Qui te dit que je ne l'ai jamais eu ?

-Et c'est qui que je lui arrache la gorge ?

-Voyons mon loup, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Il n'y que toi en ce bas monde, mais c'est toujours drôle de voir comment tu cours dans ce piège. Je t'aime Derek, tu es le seul et l'unique. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on va casser du loup-garou ?

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on va casser du loup-garou ? Bon arrêtons de papoter comme des femelles en chaleur et allons-nous battre pour pouvoir se marier et tu vois quoi...

-Derek, j'ai oublié de te dire un truc...

-Oui quoi ? S'inquiéta le loup

-Bah, tu sais après que Peter m'a touché et que je l'ai assommé

-Oui, je... je suis tellement désolé que se bâtard t'es touché, je m'en veux si j'avais su te protéger comme il se doit... pardon continue.

-Je sais Derek, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai juste eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te parler. Quand j'étais dans le cocon de magie, j'ai entendu une voix...


	2. Chapter 2

-Une voix ? Qui ? Une voix ?

Stiles s'approcha de Derek, l'enlaça.

-Ma mère et la tienne Der, elles me disaient qu'avec la puissance de notre amour. Tu avais brisé un sceau qui empêchait mes pouvoirs de se développer. Donc dès à présent, j'arrive à faire ça. Der, je maîtrise le pouvoir des éléments, j'ai peur...

-Quoi ? Je comprends rien Stiles tu es un surnaturel ? Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, en gros de ce que j'ai compris. Ma mère était une puissante sortcelière et ma grand-mère une émissaire donc vu que je suis fils unique. J'ai acquis leurs pouvoirs mais ils ont étaient brider pour pas que je devienne un surnaturel.

-Et à cause de moi si je comprends bien...

-Non pas à cause de toi, mais grâce à toi et à ton amour vrai pour moi. Tu as brisé ce sceau qui contenait mes pouvoirs. Tu veux encore de moi, hein Der ?

-Je ne cesserai jamais de vouloir de toi, tu es ma vie Stiles, humain ou je ne sais pas trop quoi tu restes mon Stiles.

-Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ces mots. J'ai eu peur que tu m'écartes de ta vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Moi non plus, mais pour cela faudra peut-être bouger ton beau cul.

-Attends non mais je rêve, je t'annonce un truc super important et toi, tu penses qu'à mon cul.

-Et à tout ce que je vais pouvoir lui faire oui et alors ?

-Non mais ne t'es pas croyable, on a là-bas des ennemis à combattre. Et toi, tu penses qu'au sexe. Mais mon cher pour ça, il va falloir attendre qu'on soit marié et ce n'est pas prêt de se faire si on reste là à s'enlacer.

-C'est pour ça plus vite, ils seront morts plus vite, je pourrais faire des choses à ton cul.

Stiles le regarda estomaquer et partis en direction du combat !

-Tu vas rester loin mon cul, oui ! Non mais, pas croyable. Je t'en foutrais un loup pareil.

-Oui tu le foutras dans tes jolies fesses! Hey attend-moi Bad boy.

Ils s'arrêtèrent estomaqués devant la scène qui se jouer devant eux.

Les sbires de Peter étaient déjà tous à terre et Lydia, princesse de service lança une de ses fameuses remarques

\- Pff vous avez pensé à moi au moins et au conseil que j'avais donné parce que je déteste parler pour rien !

-Vois-tu ma chère Lydia pendant que vous tous les mettaient à terre. Je luttais pour ma vie, je découvrais que je pouvais maîtriser les 4 éléments et mon fiancé juste là m'a fait une demander assez original avec la tête de Peter. Alors tes conseils, ils peuvent aller au diable. Bon maintenant si on se le faisait ce mariage pour pas qu'on soit venus pour rien.

-Nan, mais je rêve vous deux alors !

Papa Stilinski prit place ...

-Alors Claudia avait raison, mon fils est un ensorceleur !

-Quoi tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Mon fils, je voulais que tu ais une vie normale sans être surnaturel, c'est pour ça qu'avec la famille, on a décidé de brider tes pouvoirs. Pour que tu sois heureux.

-Vous n'aviez pas à décider pour moi !

-Stiles, tu étais qu'un bébé. Et puis façon, je suis ton père donc c'était à moi de décider. Avec ton grand-père, on pensait que cela te permettait de vivre comme tous les enfants de ton âge !

-Stiles, je suis d'accord avec lui. Aller bébé marions nous laisse ça derrière toi vivons notre présent ensemble pour la vie.

-Tu es d'accord avec lui ! Non mais je n'y crois pas, et alors maman aussi était d'accord ?

-C'est elle qui les a bloqués, c'était la seule capable de le faire.

-D'accord, je comprends ton point de vue, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je le cautionne. Mon amour si tu veux toujours de moi, faisons pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ce matin !

-Mon amour, comme je ne cesserai jamais de vouloir de toi faisons-le.

-C'est cucul la praline-là ! Commenta Lydia

-Ta gueule Lydia ! Dirent-ils ensemble

-J'ai failli perdre Stiles, il est presque mort dans mes bras. Tu aurais réagi comment s'il était mort et vous tous, hein ? Sans Stiles, on serait déjà tous mort. Alors vos réflexions vous vous les gardez sinon je l'embarque et on se marie sans vous ! C'est clair ?

-Der... Une larme roula sur la joue de Stiles ému par cette déclaration

-Mon ange ne pleure pas ! Derek l'embrassa passionnément et l'enlaça. Toute la meute se joignit au câlin.

-Bon, je célèbre ce mariage quand hein ? Protesta papa shérif

-Bon, je célèbre ce mariage quand hein ? On arrive, mettez-vous donc en place. Lyd's je peux te parler 2 secondes seul à seul!

-Si c'est pour me parler de jambe en l'air mon poulain évitons

-Non ma Lyd's sait pour ce qu'on a discuté hier soir.

-Hier soir ? Sois plus précis bé'

-Tu sais pour le cadeau. Tu n'as pas oublié, hein, il est fini ?

-Ah euh...

-Tu n'as pas oublié, hein, il est fini ?

-Oui oui, il est actuellement chez moi...

-Tu pourras le déposer au loft, qu'on rajoute un peu de magie ?

-Ouais bah après votre nuit d'amour, je n'ai pas envie d'être traumatisé. Et bé'?

-Non avant, je vais retenir un peu Derek après notre mariage pour lui parler. J'aimerais lui offrir ce soir, stp ma Lyd's c'est important.

-D'accord d'accord qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi chouchou

-Merci merci ma Lyd's qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Bon si les deux meilleurs amis, on finit de parler, j'aimerais bien épouser mon fiancé ! Cria Derek

-Je te le rends le grognon n'oublie pas, on respecte le Banshee alors...

-Oui bah Banshee ou pas, j'ai attendu assez longtemps comme ça !

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est impatient le louloup à son pépère

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le louloup à son pépère ?!

-Bon Stop vous deux, on va faire ce mariage et ensuite vous pourrez vous crier dessus. Ok amour ?

-C'est "Banshee" qui a attaqué et

-Si dans deux minutes, je n'ai pas entendu deux oui, je pars ! Déclara papa Stilinski

-Nous aussi, on sait quand venant assister à votre mariage ça ne serait pas de tout repos, mais là, c'est trop. Mariez-vous, embrassez-vous et partez-vous baiser !

-Lydia et ça délicatesse bon commençons Derek Hale...

-Souhaites-tu prendre pour époux et compagnon mon fils Stiles Stilinski, l'hyperactif de service et tête à claques?

-Papa !

-Oui, je le veux plus que tout au monde

-Très bien, façon, tu avais intérêt. Stiles Stilinski, veux-tu prendre pour époux et compagnon, jusqu'à la mort vous sépare, je n'espère pas trop vite. Derek Hale, ici présent, loup grincheux selon tes dires, loup-garou prêt à tout pour toi selon la meute ?

-Shérif !

-Chacun son tour bébé, oui oui oui!Shérif !

-Je vous déclare donc époux et compagnon pour la vie. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, mais chastement, je ne veux pas avoir une syncope à mon âge ! Les vœux de mariage se feront si vous le voulez bien avec un verre de champagne, j'en ai bien besoin !

-Bien sûr papa, on peut faire ça maintenant si tu veux

-Si vous le voulez, Stiles commence donc !

-Non, je commence Stiles. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit : tuez-moi ce gamin est stupide. Puis après j'ai appris à te connaître, à connaître tes petites fesses bien musclées et je suis devenu accros. C'est par la tête de mon oncle que je t'ai demandé en mariage, c'est en étant couvert de sang que je t'épouse et je te promets une vie pleine de sang d'amour et de luxure a tout jamais parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ici. Tu es ma lune, dans tous les sens du terme, et je ne veux jamais au grand jamais te perdre. Ti amo mon idiot.

-oh Derek, moi aussi, je t'aime, désolé, je m'écarte, à mon tour. Derek quand je t'ai vu la toute première fois, c'était le soir de la nuit terrible où tu as perdu ta famille. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mais avec ton air grognon tu avais déjà gagné mon cœur. Tu es grincheux, pas câlin pour un sou et les, je t'aime à tout vas ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé. Et malgré l'originalité de ta demande, je t'aime comme tu es. J'espère que j'ai réussi à dompter ton corps d'Apollon et ton cœur blessé. J'espère que tu es de nouveau heureux. Tu es mon tout, mon oxygène si je venais à te perdre un jour, je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour de plus. Tu m'as su montrer que mon hyperactivité n'était pas qu'une faiblesse et que mon courage valait le coup. Tu es ma famille, mon univers. Je t'aime bien au-delà des mots Der, à toi à jamais.

-Les garçons vous allez faire couler mon mascara là!

-Désolée, Lydia! Dirent-ils d'un seul ensemble

Derek s'approcha doucement de Stiles, prit son visage entre ses mains. Pencha la tête sans le quitter des yeux, et l'embrassa chastement au départ mais tout s'enchaîna...

Stiles en voulait plus et avec sa langue, il alla caresser les lèvres de son "mari" pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, accès qui lui fut autorisé. Leurs langues dansèrent, essayèrent de dominer l'autre jusqu'à épuisement. Leur ballet sensuel, fut le top départ pour tout le monde. Eux repartir chez eux presser de commencer leur lune de miel. Mais avant qu'ils prennent la camaro, Stiles retient Derek par la manche. Il voulait lui parler et comme ça cela laisserait le temps à Lydia de déposer le cadeau pour Derek au loft.

-Et Der' j'ai une question

-Oui, mon homme qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ou devrais-je dire mon époux.

-C'est à propos de ça, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi?

-Pourquoi vouloir m'épouser ?

-Faut-il vraiment une raison pour t'épouser?

-Pourquoi moi? Je sais que tu m'aimes et pourquoi maintenant?

-Pourquoi toi, vaste question Stiles. Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir.

-Je ne sais pas... et pourquoi aujourd'hui?

-Stiles, Stiles qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi. Hein? Tu es le seul et l'unique que je voudrais épouser. Tu me complète, tu m'as redonné foi en l'amour et en l'espoir. J'ai reformé une famille grâce à toi. Tu sais rendre les choses meilleures autour de toi. Tu es toujours revenu vers moi alors que je te tenais éloigner de tout ce qui touché au surnaturel. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Je t'aime, après tes magnifiques yeux et ton corps sublime. Concernant aujourd'hui; j'ai entendu sans le vouloir la conversation que tu as eue avec Lydia sur mes sentiments envers toi. Je voulais te prouver que je t'aimais plus que tout. Le temps de demander à ton père ta main et de tout organiser sans que tu le remarques. Et hier lorsqu'on a eu notre grande dispute j'ai cru te perdre à jamais donc j'ai décidé de le faire aujourd'hui.

-Salaud va j'ai cru que c'était pour ma fortune plaisanta l'humain

-Stilesss! Sois sérieux deux minutes...

-Tu me connais ce n'est pas à mon habitude grincheux

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, pris la main de Stiles l'attira pour un baiser et les dirigèrent vers la camaro pour direction le loft. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main sur la cuisse de son mari durant la conduite de celui-ci. Arrivé au loft, Derek descendit rapidement de la voiture. Pris Stiles dans ses bras, et l'attira à lui pour un baiser de plus sauvages. Ils dirigèrent vers la porte du loft sans se lâcher les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait besoin d'être et d'avoir Stiles en lui son loup criait à la luxure et au plaisir sauvage.


	3. Chapter 3

-Attend Derek, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé...

-Quoi? Tu ne peux pas quoi? Répond Derek en s'arrêtant net au milieu de la route

-Te laisser me faire l'amour, je suis désolé ne m'en veux pas

-Bébé ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je comprends, on a tout le temps... Je t'aime trop pour t'imposer ce genre de chose. Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

-Mais si je n'y arrive pas tout de suite après ce que m'a fait Peter. Un jour tu en auras peut-être marre d'attendre, et là tu feras quoi?

-Je n'en aurais jamais marre il n'y aura que toi personne d'autre.

-Mais Der si...

-Si quoi? Tu penses que je suis du genre à te tromper ?! Je viens de t'épouser merde! Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans TU ES LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE A JAMAIS bordel!

-Derek t'énerves pas stp, je sais que tu me tromperas jamais. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves! Stiles laissa couler une larme et puis une autre.

-Alors qui si quoi Stiles?

-Si ton loup voulait plus et que tu n'arrivais pas à le contrôler.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment mon loup fonctionne

-Les loups sont monogames ils ne tombent amoureux qu'une seule et unique fois. Si l'être aimé meurt le loup meurt avec lui ! Termina la voix tremblante de Derek

-Oh Derek, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser avec mes paroles, je parle toujours sans réfléchir. Tu as mal choisi, je suis bon à rien.

-Mon loup à fait le bon choix Stiles dit plus ça

-Je t'aime Der... et si on rentrait à l'intérieur?

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée je t'aime aussi tellement que ça en est presque douloureux par moment...

-Douloureux Der?

-Quand tu es loin… ce manque c'est douloureux, quand tu pleures c'est douloureux.

-En gros c'est ma faute si tu es malheureux?

-C'est pas du malheur, tu ne comprends pas...

-Alors explique-moi?

-J'ai besoin de toi comme une drogue, un peu de distance et je suis en manque de tes yeux de tes lèvres de ton odeur délicieuse.

-Et pas de mon cul?

-Mais ton cul me manque tout le temps comme ta queue.

-Je vois... bon maintenant qu'on a clarifié ça. Tu ne devrais pas me porter comme un époux devrait le faire! Hein?

-Pourquoi c'est toi la femme, hein?

-Derek stp, pour me faire plaisir!

-Pas suffisant j'y gagne quoi?

-Un cadeau…

-Comment ça un cadeau?

-Tu me portes et tu verras.

-Non je ne te porterais pas, trop cliché.

-D'accord, bah tu peux dire adieu à ton cadeau et à moi par la même occasion! Avant que Derek fasse le moindre geste, Stiles s'élança vers le loft et ferma derrière lui.

-Stiles ne fait pas le con! Ouvre cette porte ou je te croque !

-Déjà fait Der, c'est frustrant, tu avais qu'à me porter! Cria Stiles à la porte, pendant qu'il entendait son loup de mari s'énervait. Il repéra le cadeau que Lydia et lui avait fabriqué ensemble. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Derek hurler

-Stiles je divorce si tu n'ouvres pas de suite!

-Tu n'oserais pas, mon Derek d'amour. Souviens-toi de tes paroles, d'il y a un instant! fit Stiles en rigolant. Il prit délicatement le pendentif, c'est un loup hurlant à la lune et au centre de la lune, les deux couleurs de leurs yeux étaient entrelacer pour former un cœur. Lorsqu'il avait entendu sa mère lui parler, elle lui avait dit un sort pour protéger l'être aimé et pour que Derek sache toujours comment il allait. Cela amplifiait aussi leurs sentiments.

-Si j'oserais si tu n'ouvres pas !

-D'accord vas-y je ne te retiens pas. Je croyais que je compter un minimum pour toi. Mais si à la moindre occasion qui te déplaise, tu veux me quitter. Vas-y je te retiens même plus. Au fait, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, je te préparer ça, cadeau! Moi je monte, pas la peine de me suivre! Stiles laissa encore une larme glisser sur sa joue

-Pleure pas je t'en supplie arrête ! Je ne vais pas te quitter si facilement. Je t'aime à la folie plus que ma propre vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne serais pas capable de te quitter tu es tellement important pour moi je n'y survivrais pas ! Derek se laissa glisser le long de la porte la tête dans les mains

-Derek mon amour, arrêtes je t'en supplie je suis désolé ! Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout. Aller viens, je vais t'expliquer mon cadeau, tu l'aimes au moins? Dit Stiles en lui prenant la main

-J'ai même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir bébé.

-Alors ouvre donc, je vais aller nous chercher du champagne!

-Du champagne, carrément?

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie mon loup, allez Der ouvree!

-Rho l'impatient, il se calme là.

Tirage de langue de la part de Stiles. Derek entreprit d'ouvrir le joli paquet qui semblait fragile.

-Si tu n'aimes pas, tu me le dis.

-Mais tu me laisse ouvrir, non d'un loup garou!

-Rho c'est bon, hein! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peut de surprendre.

-Ça c'est sûr, dès que je rentre un peu trop doucement tu sautes jusqu'au plafond.

-C'est même pas vrai, et puis tu m'aimes comme ça sinon tu m'aurais pas épousé. Vrai?

-Avec un peu plus de fesses je t'aimerais un peu plus encore. Plaisanta Derek

-Ouais bon ça on verra plus tard mon loup! dit Stiles avec un regard triste

-Je rigole chéri aller je l'ouvre ton beau cadeau.

-C'est ce que tu dis…

-Arrête de prendre tout mal

-Je ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que la situation ne porte pas à rire. Bon c'est quand tu veux pour le déballage!

-Ouvre pour moi

-Mais c'est ton cadeau...Der', pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir toi-même?

-J'ai peur de l'abimer avec mes pattes. En parlant de pattes je dois t'avouer un truc…

-Quoi...c'est grave...qu'est-ce qui a?

-Tu te souviens du pouvoir de ma mère Talia?

-Un peu...

-Elle pouvait se transformer en une vraie louve à volonté et se transformer en humaine par la suite. Un véritable métamorphe, une légende !

-Et donc?

-Je… je... suis comme elle. Termina-t-il la voix basse

-Mais alors les jours de pleine lune, tu te contrôleras? Comment ça va se passer pour nous?

-C'est pas uniquement les jours de lune. Tu as été l'élément déclencheur mon amour pour toi a rendu mon loup plus fort et il peut s'exprimer en toute liberté. Les jours de lune j'aurais besoin de me transformer et partir courir le temps que je contrôle le tout.

-Cela te rend heureux?

-J'ai surtout peur, mais avec toi à mes cotes je peux tout affronter !

-Peur, le grand Derek Hale à peur! Je serais toujours là tant que tu veux de moi mon loup. Maintenant ferme les yeux stp.

-D'accord ! Dit Derek

Il ferma ses yeux non sans avant avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'ensorceleur. Stiles déposa le pendentif au creux des mains du loup-garou. Et se recula légèrement en sentant le nouvel objet dans sa main Derek la referma et attendit le feu vert de Stiles pour ouvrir ses yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux Der!

Il les ouvrir donc et là il fut tellement toucher qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots…

-Tu n'aimes pas, c'est ça?

-Stiles c'est… c'est sublime je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Je l'ai fait avec Lydia, je l'ai dessiné et on l'a créé ensemble, ont à mis des protections, et j'y ai mis un peu de ma magie tout à l'heure, un sort que m'a expliqué cet aprèm ma mère. C'est en partie pour ça que je m'absentais beaucoup en ce moment. Je ne te trompais pas, je ne le pourrais pas de toute façon…

-Je suis tellement désoler d'avoir douté, je t'aime mon homme.

-J'ai eu mal sur le moment que tu n'es pas confiance en moi, maintenant c'est oublié, on a plus qu'à penser à notre avenir. Le sort que j'y ai déposé amplifie nos sentiments et te permettra de toujours savoir comment je vais même si je suis loin de toi. Et cela te protège contre la magie extérieure.

-Merci merci pour tous merci juste merci.

-C'est normal mon loup, tu m'as toujours protégé. A moi de le faire maintenant que j'en ai la capacité. Et puis cela te montre tous l'amour que je peux ressentir pour toi.

-Je te protégerais encore, tu as beau avoir de la magie parfois elle ne sert à rien !

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Parfois la magie n'est rien face à la puissance de certains.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu l'avais déjà affronté...

-Peut être qui sait. Aller va te reposer tes yeux ont des poches sous les poches de leur poches.

-Ah ah je suis plié... Alors tu viens avec moi, je suis peut-être pas encore prêt pour aller de nouveau plus loin. Mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, je veux plus jamais qu'on sépare, je n'y survivrais pas.

-Je règle quelque chose et j'arrive mon amour.

-Quoi? Je pensais que le mariage, nous permettrais de plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre!

-Mais il n'y a rien de secrets là-dedans !

-Alors tu vas faire quoi?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles assister à ça.

-DEREK!

-D'accord d'accord ! Faut que je découpe le corps de Peter, le brûle et éparpille ses cendres un peu partout pour pas qu'il ne revienne encore une fois. Content?

-Oui, effectivement, désolé mon loup. Je monte alors, tu me rejoins. Hein?

-Non non après je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Lydia, bien sûr idiot !

-C'est pas drôle, en plus avec ma meilleure amie. A tout de suite Der'

-Et mon bisou?

-Tu demanderas à Lydia... File avant que je te kidnappe. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas en route!

-Je l'oublierais avec Lydia alors. Alleeeer, donne-moi mon bisou ou je te le vol.

-Viens le chercher! Et Stiles se mit à courir dans le loft

Derek aussi puéril que lui se mit à lui courir derrière et le rattrapa sans mal. Ils tombèrent au sol, Derek sur Stiles et lui planta un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres.

-Ça pourra attendre demain au final lui glissa-t-il

Stiles lui caressa la joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime au point que cela me fasse mal, je refuse de te perdre pour je ne sais quel raison surnaturel. Alors tu vas faire ça se soir, car on sait tous les deux qu'il peut se passer beaucoup de chose en une nuit. Mais j'appelle Isaac et Scott pour qu'il vienne avec toi. Je veux te récupérer en entier et qu'il ne t'arrive rien même si tu portes mon pendentif.

-J'ai envie de rester là dans tes bras à t'admirer et t'embrasse à t'aimer pour la vie. Je n'ai pas la force d'y aller.

-Derek pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute moi. J'aimerai rester là aussi mais je sais aussi bien que tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais s'il venait à se passer un truc ce soir. Cela te prendra à peine 1h si tu pars maintenant. J'appelle le couple!

-Stiles?

-Quoi?

-Si toi tu n'es pas prêt, tu pourrais me le faire ?

-Qu'essaye tu de me dire?

-Nan laisse c'est stupide. J'y vais. Et le loup parti laissant Stiles...

-Der... Sauf que Stiles avait bien compris ce que son loup attendait de lui. Il mit donc tout en place, il voulait l'épatait ce soir.


End file.
